Captain Marvel
|tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Captain Marvel (2019)|abilities = Poison Immunity Armor Break Energy Absorption Binary Ignition Direct Damage|signature ability = Binary Durability|tier6 = Yes|release date = March 7th, 2019|tags = A-Force Hero Kree Offensive: Raw Damage Size: S}} Captain Marvel is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio After crash landing on Earth without any memory of her past, Air Force pilot, Carol Danvers slowly uncovers the events of her past. Rescued by the Kree and reborn as a noble Kree warrior, Carol learns to control her new powers under the guidance of Mar-Vell, commander of the Starforce. When she finds herself on Earth again Carol Danvers becomes one of the universe's most powerful heroes when the Earth is caught in the middle of a galactic war between two alien races. Summary Captain Marvel is an all around powerhouse champion who gradually taps into new powers as she takes on more damage. Her ability to absorb Energy and convert it into her Binary Ignition form turns her into a Indestructible damage dealer just when she needs it most. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Advanced Kree physiology provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Super Strength * Landing a hit or hitting into a Block with a Light or Medium Attack has a 15% chance to inflict Armor Break reducing Armor Rating by for 7 seconds. * Intercepting an opponent's Dash Attack has a 100% chance to inflict Armor Break reducing Armor Rating by for 7 seconds. * Striking with a Heavy Attack while the opponent is charging or executing a Heavy Attack removes all Armor Up effects and inflicts Stun for 2.5 seconds. Developer Note: Taking full advantage of Super Strength requires excellent skill and timing. Stunning your opponent using this ability will boost Captain Marvel's damage and give a considerable advantage against Armor Up Champions. Energy Absorption * Captain Marvel gains Persistent Energy Charges by Blocking Physical Attacks and when Struck by Energy Attacks. Any Energy Charges that Captain Marvel ends a fight with persists between fights. Max 25 stacks. * Well Timed Blocks generate an additional Energy Charge. * At the start of the fight, Captain Marvel gains 2% of Max Power for each Energy Charge she has. * Captain Marvel suffers damage when Energy Charges are generated by the effects of Mystic Champions. Developer Note: When playing as Captain Marvel, managing her Energy Charges at the end of a fight will impact her strength throughout a quest. More Energy Charges saved between fights means going into the next fight with the option of activating Special Attacks and Binary Ignition sooner. Binary Ignition * While at or over 10 Energy Charges, Dashing back and holding Block for 1.2 seconds or being Knocked Down Purifies all Debuffs and pushes Captain Marvel into Binary Ignition. Captain Marvel enters Binary Ignition automatically at 25 Energy Charges. * In Binary Ignition, Captain Marvel does not generate Energy Charges and each Charge lasts 1.2 seconds. * Gain a Permanent Fury Buff increasing Attack by for every 5 stacks of Energy Charge. All Fury Buffs are removed when Energy Charges fall to zero. * Damaging Energy Debuffs increase the duration of Energy Charges by 1 second. * The chance to inflict Armor Break with a Light or Medium Attack increases to 60%. * Deal an additional 30% of damage dealt as a burst of Energy Damage when striking an opponent with an Armor Break Debuff. * Landing Heavy Attacks while in Binary Ignition generates 3 Energy Charges. Developer Note: Binary Ignition is a powerful ability when activated with 25 Charges. Since stored Energy Charges begin to expire in this mode, Binary Ignition will last as long as Captain Marvel has Energy Charges. Maximizing the amount of time Captain Marvel is in Binary Ignition is paramount to playing her. Additionally, striking an opponent's Block will also trigger a burst of Energy Damage in Binary Ignition. Signature Ability Locked= Binary Durability *An excess of stored energy allows Captain Marvel to become temporarily indestructible when she enters Binary Ignition. |-|Unlocked= Binary Durability - Above 20 Energy Charges * While Binary Ignition is active Captain Marvel gains an Indestructible Buff for seconds. * This ability can be activated again after a second cooldown. * The Indestructible Buff and half of Captain Marvel's Energy Charges are removed when struck by a Special Attack. Developer Note: With this signature ability, Captain Marvel is able to withstand the most powerful attacks if players opt to wait and build over 20 Energy Charges and activate Binary Ignition at just the right moment. Special Attacks Special 1: "Photon" Blast - Tearing through the toughest defenses, Captain Marvel unleashes two powerful beams of cosmic energy before leaping in for an Earth shaking punch. * Generate 3 Energy Charges. * Energy Beams in this attack deal True Damage. * In Binary Ignition, Beam Attacks are Unblockable but this attack expends 2 Energy Charges instead. Developer Note: Outside of Energy Absorption, Captain Marvel can also generate Energy Charges when she is not in Binary Ignition. When building her Charges, Special Attack 1 serves as an offensive route for Captain Marvel to reach Binary Ignition. When fighting against Captain Marvel, this attack becomes very difficult to avoid when she is in Binary Ignition. Special 2: Skrull Slayer - With a graceful flurry of powerful kicks and punches, Captain Marvel sends her foes back with a pair of well-placed cosmic beams. * 100% chance to Stun for 2 seconds. In Binary Ignition this stun lasts 3.5 seconds. * Energy Beams in this attack deal True Damage. * In Binary Ignition, Beam Attacks are Unblockable and expend 4 Energy Charges. Developer Note: Pair this attack with a Super Strength Stun to maximize your combo hits on the opponent. Special 3: Space-faring Binary Star - Harnessing the power of a Binary Star, Captain Marvel sends her foes into orbit before burying them in cosmic energy. * Generate 10 Energy Charges. * Gain a Power Gain Buff generating 40% of max Power over 10 seconds. Developer Note: This attack does not generate Energy Charges when in Binary Ignition, but will allow Captain Marvel to build to Binary Ignition in longer fights. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Indestructible makes Captain Marvel extremely durable. * Captain Marvel’s Ability to absorb Energy Attacks allows her access to the powerful Binary Ignition with the help of her opponent’s attacks. * In Binary Ignition, Captain Marvel deals a large portion of her damage as Energy Damage. Any Critical Strikes in Binary Ignition will do massive chunks of Energy Damage. Weaknesses * Mystic Champions that Nullify Buffs pose a significant threat to Captain Marvel by being able to effectively remove the Buffs that make Binary Ignition so powerful. * Champions that steal, drain, lock, burn, or otherwise manipulate Power will be able to keep Captain Marvel from activating Binary Ignition where she is considerably weaker. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury' ** Taking the Enhanced Fury Mastery into a fight will greatly multiply Captain Marvel's damage. This mastery will also increase the amount of Energy Damage dealt in Binary Ignition. *'Liquid Courage' ** Since Captain Marvel is immune to poison Liquid Courage will grant her bonus Attack without needing to withstand Poison damage. *'Stupefy' ** Stupefy will maximize the stuns she has access to with her Super Strength ability and her Special Attack 2. Navigation Category:Cosmic